In constructing electric storage batteries, has heretofore been most common to provide closure plugs in the cell access openings which require a twisting or rotational motion in order to properly seal the particular cell. The cover of the battery has heretofore been provided with cell access openings wherein there are helical segments or ears projecting radially inwardly into the cell access opening, to enable a sealing plug formed with a helix or a portion of a fastening thread to mate with such helical segments to effect the desired seal.
Within more recent years, however, rectilinearly insertable plugs have been provided, but these have required different cell access opening construction such that the rectilinearly insertable plug and the opening therefor are formed with complemental surfaces and projections. This has left a considerable quantity of electrical storage batteries which were originally constructed for the twist or rotatable plug without the ability to take a rectilinearly insertable stopper or plug. The bottom line of such dilemma is that the batteries heretofore constructed for the rotatable plug have not been useable with a closure means having ganged stoppers whereby all of the stoppers can be inserted into the various cell access openings or removed therefrom, as desired, in a single, non-rotating, normally vertical motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,542 to Richard R. Braswell for QUICK RELEASE STORAGE BATTERY CLOSURE ASSEMBLY, discloses means for ganging together a plurality of rotatable or twist plugs.